


know the way (to make him be)

by sanjoongy



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Harry Potter References, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, and they were soulmates because why not, hongjoong wants to sleep, just woosan watching some good harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjoongy/pseuds/sanjoongy
Summary: wooyoung wants to watch the order of the phoenix but san missed his baby too much
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Ateez fanfics





	know the way (to make him be)

In his defense, San totally thought they would be making out when Wooyoung not so quietly slipped into his room at the abnormally quiet hours of the evening and was almost shamelessly devastated to find Wooyoung screaming he wanted to rewatch Order of the Phoenix until he stopped whatever he was doing.

Whatever he was doing being what Hongjoong asked him to finish sharp before 12 AM but Wooyoung was there and he was asking for San’s cuddling and what was he gonna do? Not give him all the cuddles and kisses and smooches?

But no.

Wooyoung didn’t want cuddles. He wanted a not-moving-San-couch and San totally thought they would have gone on at least third base by now but Wooyoung was so immersed in the movie that even second base was absolutely unacceptable, and San was-

To say the least, very unpleased.

On the other hand, maybe pleasing his baby’s needs was somewhat more of a satisfying experience for himself too; and while Wooyoung excitedly pointed at something at the screen telling him to “Look, Sanie!”, made the cutest sounds every now and then like it’s not his at least tenth time watching the movie and had the cutest pout on his cutest face at Umbridge being the absolute bitch to Harry during his trial did not help him about keeping his hands to himself at all.

So, he rested his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder, squeezed him between his arms just right and murmured only a breath away from his ear. “Woo?” Wooyoung mindlessly wiggled a bit not to suffocate between slightly bulky arms just to hug them even harder and San thought his heart was going to explode. “Hmm?”

San placed a tender kiss just below Wooyoung’s ear and almost whined. “Woo~…”

Much to his dismay, what he receives are a very hard pinch on the arm and Wooyoung’s tiny jumps on his lap, which doesn’t help as he rests his forehead on his shoulder hissing in pain while Wooyoung keeps pointing at the screen yelling him to “Look, you won’t get it later.”

“You know I watched this before, right?” San hugged him tightly once more, preventing him from jumping up and down any further because his chin might actually break whil e trying to watch a damn movie and who wants that.

And… it might have actually made it a lot harder for San to keep his hands from other particular areas, but that conversation was an inappropriate one.

Although Wooyoung totally let one or two of those touches before slapping them away.

“You watched it twice. It doesn’t count if you watch it less than five times.” San wanted to get mad at the obnoxious comment but could only laugh and place another kiss under Wooyoung’s ear because Wooyoung was _that_ cute to him.

“Oh, is that so?” San said lowly once more, placing more kisses down his neck to his pretty, pretty shoulders.

Wooyoung cutely nodded his head “Yes. I told you already,” while reaching his hand up and pulling San’s long hair to get him to stop.

It totally didn’t.

San might or might have not sucked a tiny hickey down where Wooyoung’s sweater would hide on his shoulder after about twenty minutes of placing tinier kisses on his beautiful neck every now and then and Wooyoung might or might have not whined a little bit out of the sensation.

Then again, it didn’t stop Wooyoung from smacking San in the head almost too hard. “Stop~! This part is important.”

The older, absolutely expecting the smacking, halted all his actions, put his forehead against the latter’s shoulder and pouted and pouted and pouted through movie’s noise until Wooyoung mindlessly patted and placed a sweet kiss where he smacked while not prying his eyes from the screen and San smiled all too big because why was his boyfriend the cutest thing alive??

“You’re not watching~! Look, this part is even more important. It is almost gonna happen.” Wooyoung whined as San returned to his very urgent duty of giving Wooyoung smooches. Especially on his cheeks and on his neck and shoulder once more with slight malice aforethought. “I am watching though. You’re just not seeing because you’re not looking at me.” He interlocked their fingers, lifted them gently just to whisper sweetly into them, followed by an even sweeter kiss to Wooyoung’s knuckles. Wooyoung’s shoulders immediately relaxed. He loved knuckle kisses too much not to just melt to an indefinite puddle even with _one_ of those.

But then again, _that_ scene was too close to hold onto any bit of relaxing and Wooyoung started to feel his blood boiling with Sirius arriving at the scene. San knew; San knew everything about Wooyoung. How he tosses and turns at night and he needs to check on him to tuck him in some nights several times when he is too stressed about practicing, how he likes holding hands and back kisses and how he whines when San teases him just right and how he moans when he pushes all the right buttons and how he-

And yes.

He was very much aware of how much he hated this particular scene, yet again watched the same movie more than 10 times just to get mad the same amount every time.

So, he worked extra hard on rubbing Wooyoung’s forearm, placing -this time- reassuring kisses down his back, stroking the hair almost standing on his nape and holding him even harder to prepare for the disaster that was a mad Jung Wooyoung.

Needless to say, if Wooyoung was going to be 100 percent mad as Sirius faded into nothingness just like _that_ , it was reduced to 95.

Although it was back to 100% as Bellatrix started screaming she killed Sirius Black all too pleased, San’s hand was about to get crashed.

“Can you believe _this_ , like- Can you-? Oh my God, you can’t even get _sad_ , like- I can’t-“

While Wooyoung flailed his arms around in a brief moment of extreme hatred, San couldn’t help but smile because his boyfriend was the cutest thing on the earth even as he looked like he could split that laptop in half in a second San wasn’t holding on to him.

So San hid his smile behind Wooyoung’s head, embracing him even harder until his boyfriend finally calmed down, but the movie went on and so did Wooyoung’s endless flaring, such as “This is the most unnecessary thing I have ever seen, like- Why would you just kill off a character like that?? I mean, in the books it’s not even a death spell, you know! If you’re doing something, make it ri-“

San just watched him and watched him with the fondest smile ever possible and couldn’t bring himself to hide how much he loves his baby, so he turned him around to face him as he kept on venting, cupped his face ever so gently to put an even gentler kiss on his pretty, pouty lips.

Wooyoung felt his anger immediately diminish to 50 percent, but the remaining parts of it couldn’t prevent him from closing his eyes at his favorite sensation ever for a couple of seconds.

For a couple of seconds only though.

“Sanie, you know, right? At least don’t change crucial things like how even though she’s a terrible human being, your _cousin_ probably wouldn’t hate you so much to-” A kiss. “-so much to hit you with a-” A kiss. “-a death spell, ri-”

San kissed him and kissed him and every time Wooyoung felt his soft lips on his, his anger slowly perished into nothing and he couldn’t find the strength in himself to back off from his boyfriend’s intoxicating kiss anymore. As San’s hands slowly wrapped themselves around his slim waist and seconds later Wooyoung let out a soft, overwhelmed whimper, one of them slowly found their way back to his beautiful face and just as their tongues started the get very involved and Wooyoung didn’t have even a single thought about the still pathetically ongoing movie-

Seonghwa had to barge in. Without even knocking.

“Wooyoung, Yeosang is asking if he can eat your share of hot Cheetos.”

Well, you can say, it didn’t take even a second for Wooyoung to cease any contact and hop off San’s lap with a face red as a tomato like everyone in the dorm _and_ around them didn’t have a clue about the fact that they openly call themselves each other’s _handsome boyfriends that were soulmates all along and just recently found out about each other and that’s so sad_.

San straight up pouted looking at Wooyoung and Wooyoung almost had a heart attack. “Hyung, if you’re going to come in at least knock!” San gently pulled Wooyoung on his lap once more and patted his shiny blonde hair as Wooyoung snuggled very close to San’s chest, pouting even harder. “Yes, hyung! You scared the baby!” He looked down on Wooyoung’s puckered lips and closed eyes and tenderly brushed his fingers through his hair. “Are you okay, my baby?”

Seonghwa was questioning his life choices as Wooyoung nodded slightly and they kept exchanging cutesy whispers among themselves as San kept petting Wooyoung in an attempt to calm Wooyoung’s overly dramatic ass down.

“Stop making out, Yeosang is about to die!”

“He is not going to die because he didn’t eat 3 more Cheetos pieces!”

“Then why is he squirming on the floor with the package in his hand, San, explain!”

“How can I know-”

Wooyoung, in a very overly done, very gentle way _and_ while smiling at him, moved San’s hand away from where it was on his face, held it like he never did and sat up. “Hyung, I don’t even like hot Cheetos, just go!”

Seonghwa looked at them trying very hard not to grimace at their attics. “ _Then,_ don’t whine for half an hour when all the Cheetos is gone.” “I won’t. Just go and tell Yeosang I’ll know if he touches the other ones.”

Seonghwa turned around to leave, grumbling “Like San won’t jump up and buy you 10 packages once you open your mouth.” as they returned to giggling into each other’s mouths, and then he stopped because the movie was _still_ playing.

“Oh, is that Harry Potter?”

Both Wooyoung and San blinked at him like they have never heard such a thing in their lives.

And _then_ it downed on Wooyoung that yes, they were supposed to be finishing the movie and yes, San absolutely tricked him, _and_ he absolutely couldn’t be mad at San with the most loving eyes in the whole universe looking right into his. He cupped San’s cheek and placed a small kiss on his lips while San fondly smiled at him because he knew Wooyoung completely forgot about the movie and just came to the realization that yes, he was too in love with him. San just _knew_ Wooyoung.

“Yes, hyung. Order of the Phoenix.” Wooyoung murmured looking into San’s eyes full of love as he brushed his fingers on his sharp jawline softly. Seonghwa very much invited himself in, ignoring the couple immersed in their own world, sat down on the floor, in front of the screen. “Order of the Phoenix? Why though, watch Deathly Hollows at least, it is very important you know. How Snape dies and everything…’’

Wooyoung, once again halted his actions remembering the scene of his nightmare. San giggled fondly looking at how Wooyoung’s gaze hardened and his hand hovered over his chin. San murmured ‘’Well, Sirius Black dies in this one, was that not important enough?’’ as he softly stroked his boyfriend’s soft features to maybe calm him down once again. Here it was coming. Wooyoung and Seonghwa’s endless bickering about-

Seonghwa, oblivious to Wooyoung steaming up beside him, shrugged and said “I like Deathly Hollows more, though. And Snape dying was a lot sadder than Sirius dying.”

Both Wooyoung _and_ San was mortified at the words leaving Seonghwa’s mouth and Wooyoung wasn’t so late to turn around towards him and express how “HYUNG! We talked about this a million times, Snape was a two-faced fraud and all he did was trea-” San got a hold of some pillow and threw it at Seonghwa like Seonghwa just told them he hated both of them with a passion. “Yes, Park Seonghwa, stop making us tell you the same thing all the time!” Seonghwa got the pillow that was previously thrown at him and threw it back at San, yelling “What do you mean ‘Park Seonghwa’, you disrespectful toe-rag?” as Wooyoung hugged San’s head tightly to protect him from any harm potentially made by Park Seonghwa-the-Snape-lover with his arms _and_ deadly stare. “Hyung, what are you doing to my Sanie?? Admit it, you’re just wrong!”

Just as Seonghwa went into the details of why Snape’s death was sadder such as “Snape LOVED Lily, okay? I told you a thousand times that he did-”, Hongjoong yelled from just outside the door.

“Why are you all yelling at the same time, I’m trying to sleep!!”

San got out of Wooyoung’s embrace just for a second to complain that “Hongjoong hyung, Seonghwa hyung is throwing things at me!” and then hid away from Seonghwa nudging his leg in an attempt to stop him from snitching to Hongjoong.

Hongjoong looked at all of them, one by one with sleep deprived eyes full of disgust at being woken up, and then stopped at Seonghwa. “Why are you throwing things at the overly-dramatic-dumbass number 2?” San once again got out of his safe place of allegedly Mr. Overly-Dramatic-Dumbass 1 Wooyoung’s arms and looked at him with the most betrayed expression one can get. “Hyung! I trusted you!” Hongjoong put his hand on his waist and flailed the other one in the air. “I trusted you in doing what I told you to do but what are you doing? Huh? Did I tell you to do Wooyoung? Jesus.” San looked at him with saucer sized eyes with lots of guilt in them remembering it’s probably past 12 by now and he absolutely didn’t do his homework. Hongjoong turned around, kept grumbling “Kids these days, never listen to you unless you check up on them…” under his breath through the corridor as Wooyoung and Seonghwa were very much traumatized by his words.

On the other hand, Yeosang was still flailing on the floor with the now empty Cheetos bag in his hand because Jongho bullied him into giving all the Cheetos left to him.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fanfic in my life what goes on i love it lol  
> anyways feel free to leave a kudos this was so fun to write and thank you for reading!!


End file.
